


missed a spot

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: CARTER READ THE ROOM, Domestic, M/M, Mutual Pining?, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, set in the time skip, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Wilde comes to see Zolf in the kitchen and Zolf makes a bit of a mess.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	missed a spot

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to el for help with the tags and title!
> 
> and thank you to the riders for working me through my brainworms and supporting me in this endeavor.

“Zolf?” 

The sudden noise startled him. He jolted, _just_ managing to maintain his hold on the pan in his hands but losing a decent amount of the pan’s contents in the process. He sat the pan down on the table and turned to face the source of the voice. When he found Wilde staring back at him, he rolled his eyes but felt himself relax automatically. He always relaxed around Wilde nowadays, something about the familiarity of his presence made it easier for him.

“Wilde, gods’ sake, don’t sneak up on a man in his kitchen like that,” Zolf snapped, but his tone was teasing and jovial. He grabbed a dish towel to clean the puddle of broth off the counter top. When he turned back around, Wilde was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. “What did you need, then?” Zolf asked as he tossed the dish towel into the sink. Wilde blinked for a second at that, as if he was trying to remember what he’d come into the kitchen for. 

“Ah, right, sorry. I was just checking in, wanted to see if you’d heard from Einstein recently?” Wilde finally stepped into the room and stood in front of Zolf. 

“Nope. Haven’t heard a thing in weeks, you know that. I’ll come to you if I hear something and you don’t.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Wilde said, but the man didn’t show any signs of walking away from him. Wilde was staring at him intently. “You’ve, um, you’ve got something on your lip.” Wilde’s cheeks were ever so slightly flushed.

Zolf gave him a quizzical glance and began to reach his hand up to clean himself off. Wilde’s hand caught his wrist. 

“Here, let me.” Wilde released Zolf’s wrist and his now free hand came up to Zolf’s mouth. Zolf heard his own breath hitch. He stepped almost imperceptibly closer to Wilde as Wilde’s thumb reached out and swiped across his lower lip. The movement was slow, deliberate, and Zolf felt every second of it. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, thinking about what it would be like to kiss Wilde. To finally tell Wilde how he felt, shout _fuck the mission, godsdammit_ and yank Wilde down to his height for once. Zolf’s eyes flicked up to meet Wilde’s, the man’s thumb still pressed onto his bottom lip, and they stared at each other for longer than necessary.

Zolf opened his mouth to speak when-

“What’s for dinner?” Carter came flying around the corner into the room.

Wilde leapt backwards like he’d been burned, straightened his shirt, and gave Carter a curt nod. Zolf let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. _Fuck_.

“Keep me updated, Mr. Smith,” Wilde said. He then turned on his heels and left without a word.

Zolf sighed. “Damn it, Carter,” he grumbled under his breath. “You’ll find out when it’s _finished._ Now get out of my kitchen.”

Only once Carter was gone did Zolf allow himself to bring a hand to his mouth. He thought about the way Wilde had looked at him, the way Wilde’s thumb carefully slid over his bottom lip. 

_Fuck the mission_ , he thought, throwing his apron on the counter and marching off in the direction of Wilde’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> will our hero _really_ go through with it? or will he decide against it and go back to cooking soup? the world may never know!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
